


Lick Your Wounds

by Jiminphiliac



Series: Jakeward Drabbles [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Boyfriend Goals, Drabble, Jakeward, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Slash, but not exactly a drabble lol, soft jakeward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminphiliac/pseuds/Jiminphiliac
Summary: PROMPT: Edward lightly kissing Jacob on top of a freshly formed bruise.
Relationships: Jacob Black & Edward Cullen, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen
Series: Jakeward Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 184





	Lick Your Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Edward and Jacob are human teenagers who go to the same school in this fic.

“What does Billy think we’re doing again?”

Edward asked, chuckling as his fingers played with Jacob’s tousled black hair, a small fluttering in his chest every time he felt Jacob’s warm breath on his skin. He could hear Jacob letting out a small laugh, one hand around Edward’s neck, the other drawing random patterns on his chest. 

“He thinks we’re doing research for our bio project” he said, knowing how ridiculous that sounds as the words escape his lips. 

“Well, we could be doing something…biology related..” Edward said slowly, immediately feeling Jacob’s fingers pause on his chest as his breathing becomes shallow. A few seconds passed as Edward waited for Jacob to reply, the sudden awkwardness in the room hitting him on the face like a baseball bat. 

“If you’re waiting for me to say I was just kidding, you’re gonna be waiting for a long time” Edward added, grinning as he playfully tugged at Jacob’s black locks. Jacob cocked his head up, his warm, coffee brown eyes meeting Edward’s whimsical, green ones. 

“I was worried, I know you like to be obnoxiously loud and verbal when you’re aroused and I didn’t want my father to know what kind of research we’re doing up here” he shot back, his lips widening into a triumphant grin. 

Edward parted his lips, trying to muster a decent comeback, a feeble shade of pink creeping up his cheeks. Jacob laughed and in one swift motion, was on top of Edward, his legs straddling the other boy between them as he slowly leaned in, too slowly for Edward’s liking. He grabbed fistfuls of Jacob’s hair and pulled him closer, their lips crashing into each other like a mighty ship against columns of rocks in a storm. Jacob savoured the taste of Edward’s lips on his, his hands lost in a sea of silky, bronze hair, enjoying Edward’s muffled moans every time he tugged at them. 

Edward’s hands slithered down Jacob’s chest and pulled up his shirt, which made Jacob moan sharply against Edward’s parted lips, and he immediately knew it wasn’t out of pleasure. As the shirt came off, revealing Jacob’s toned chest, Edward instantly noticed the bruises on his chest and on the sides of his hips. Edward tilted his head up to meet a pair of conflicted brown eyes, it’s owner biting down on his lip hard as his grip on Edward’s hair loosened. 

“What happened?” Edward whispered after a few seconds of deafening silence, his hands on Jacob’s shoulders, softly holding him. 

“Nothing..just soccer practice..with the finals right round the corner, Coach has been pushing us a bit hard..” Jacob said, managing a smile, which was far from convincing. As Edward ran his index finger lightly over the bruise in the middle of his chest, Jacob’s lips elicited a sharp, painful gasp, which made Edward wince, as if he were the one in pain. 

“Why..why didn’t you tell me?” Edward asked, his tone laced with hurt and betrayal. They never kept anything from one and another. Never. “I.. it’s a small thing.. I knew you’d unnecessarily worry..like you’re freaking out right now” Jacob managed another humourless laugh. 

Edward’s eyes were still hard, his face clearly showing his concern and disapproval. His hands slid down his chest as he carefully reversed their positions, laying Jacob down on his bed and Edward settling down next to him, slithering one hand under the other boy for support. As if to answer Jacob’s puzzled expression, Edward bent down and brushed his lips against the scar on the side of his neck, which sent an instant shiver down Jacob’s spin. 

“Ed-Edward…” he gasped, the feeling of his cold, plush lips against his warm, coarse skin seeming alien; alien yet welcoming. 

Edward answered his gasp with another kiss, soon leaving a trail of soft kisses down his chest, whispering something every time his fingers caressed a bump, his lips came in contact with a scar. Jacob was too busy immersing himself in this somewhat simple yet enthralling experience, letting Edward work his magic as he somehow felt his throbbing pains cease to a dull hum. 

Jacob opened his eyes, his vision still hazy as he saw Edward making his way back to his neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses in his wake and a few, inaudible words. When he finally reached his neck, he could hear what Edward was muttering under his breath, his eyes taking in his wounded self like he had hit some sort of a jackpot, these gnarly scars and purplish-blue bumps which would easily gross someone out not affecting Edward in anyway. 

It seemed to make Edward eye him with more reverence and love, if that was even possible. 

As he sealed the deal with a chaste kiss on the side of Jacob’s lips, he uttered the words, his voice a low whisper, almost sounding like a prayer he was repeating over and over, one that would become reality in the future if he kept hoping for it. 

It was the last thing Jacob heard before he snuggled closer to Edward, his eyes finally giving in to the wave of exhaustion that washed over him, his arms around the other boy, his head on his chest, as he felt asleep to the lullaby his heart hummed. 

“You’re mine” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Leave a comment + kudos if you liked it and do check out the other stories in this series/ other fics if they interest you!


End file.
